100 Theme Challenge
by LucarioRose24
Summary: 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars. Theme 52:  Akihiko has the greatest chance to get a new hit regarding his BL novels and he's not about to waste it.
1. No 18: Rainbow

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge  
><strong>Fanfiction summary:<strong> 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars. Ratings from K-T.  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Rainbow  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Misaki finds himself helping a Mangaka remember the colors of the rainbow for a colored page, but just what exactly do the colors mean to him?  
><strong>Featured characters<strong>: Misaki, Chiaki (Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi)  
><strong>Theme number:<strong> 18  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> BlackArcticFox, LucarioRose24  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> We do not own JunJouRomantica or any character's used in this fanfic.

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox

**A/N:**  
>This is my our first Junjou Romantica fic (in my case my very first fic) and since I'm new in the co-authoress suggested I could try to start off with this since I only had to create a one-shot plot to already picked themes. BlackArcticFox is helping me here to get me more into writing properly since she has more experience.(She has another username in this site under which she has 7 on-going stories of a totaly different fandom)<br>We'll be using all characters of the three couples, depending on the theme. We'll also be bringing characters such as Haruhiko, Isaka, Aikawa, Tsumori and such and, like in this chapter, we might use characters from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi just to add... something else heheh.  
>The genres will vary, we mainly will be using humor and romance but a bit of drama, friendship, family, hurtcomfort and such can work for some of the themes  
>Also, we're aware there is another person working on this challenge. We'll think on our very own ideas as to not clash with hers. Besides yeah we're not ready to ove onto M rating.<br>That being said, hope you enjoy this. I might try to write my own chaptered fic soon, I have a couple of ideas already I just need to sort it out fully before anything else.  
>And we would appreciate it if you review, we'd like to know your thoughts on this first try.<br>Thanks!

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Rainbow**_

"Finally a break!" Misaki exclaimed to himself as he walked down the cafeteria of the Marukawa Publishing building. Now that he was on summer break he had started to work full-time to earn more money, however, today in particular had been far too long for the boy's tastes and he was starving. He decided he would buy something cheap but filling for lunch since he was a little short in cash until payday and he still had to work for a quite a few hours.

Letting out a small sigh his eyes surveyed the tables trying to find either an empty table or someone to eat with; the people seated there looked all quite calm and happy to be able to grab a bite during their break. There were people chatting with their friends, people reading either a newspaper or a manuscript while drinking coffee, people with their face hidden behind their hands groaning at their scattered papers and color markers- Wait!

"First was red-No, green… Does it even have green?" No, he wasn't mistaken nor did he need glasses; there was someone apparently having a bad day in there. Misaki, at first, thought it would be better to just ignore the man but his own conscience wouldn't let him be. Letting out a breath he turned towards the groaning man hoping his kind nature wouldn't only bring him trouble once again but this man didn't seem to be like Isaka-san or Usagi-ani at all; what's more, for some odd reason the brunette felt like he could identify himself to the seated male.

"Um, excuse me…" The green-eyed boy started walking up to the table the darker brunette was seated at gaining the after-mentioned person's attention instantly "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yes I'm fine, just having some memory issues." Misaki looked at the papers on the table noticing they all contained tinted drawings; he was talking to a mangaka and, from the looks of it considering the drawing-style and scenes in the panels, a shoujo manga artist. He couldn't say he was too acquitted with the genre but he was a fervent admirer of The Kan and followed some other manga so he could give it a try to help if he was able to.

"What kind of memory issues, Sensei?" Grayish blue tired eyes looked at him for a brief moment before looking down at the page in front of the owner, it had a rainbow covering most of the page with a teenage couple looking up at it excitedly, the view allowed some top of town buildings to be seen; everything but the couple and the buildings was still uncolored.

"I'm supposed to add a colored page to this chapter but I can't remember the exact colors of the rainbow, let alone the order." The older man explained "And I had actually researched it last night but then Tori came and… the point is I forgot and I can't even look for a picture or anything because my phone is dead and I have to hand this in as soon as possible, my deadline is today."

"So this is about the rainbow." Misaki said to himself thinking for a couple of seconds before smiling brightly "Well sensei, I believe I might be able to help you."

"Can you? Really?" The hopeful tone the mangaka used made the youngest Takahashi feel accomplished for being of help to someone, he nodded pleasantly.

"My name is Takahashi Misaki." Misaki introduced himself offering his hand to shake which the other brunette took amicably.

"Yoshino Chiaki, pleased to meet you." The college student wasn't sure if it was his real name or his penname if the man was one of those who used a different name for their works but he didn't want to question him about it "How is it you'll be able to help me?"

"I happen to know the colors of the rainbow by heart." Misaki took a look at the markers on the table picking up the red one and showing it to the artist "The top arc is red."

"How can you be so sure?" Chiaki asked raising a brow but taking the marker none-the-less.

"It's the color of the heart." The questioned male answered "The heart is what controls everything in the end, the one thing that always comes on top."

"That… actually makes sense." The mangaka admitted honestly albeit slowly, that was strange; shouldn't a person who worked with romance all the time sound more interested in this explanation? Well he couldn't expect everyone to be like a certain perverted and overly-corny rabbit.

"Next is orange." Misaki said picking up said color "Like the rays of sunset bathing the city every day."

"That moment of the day sounds romantic when you say it that way." Chiaki commented smiling now that was a change compared to his first reaction "It would be amazing to realize you truly love someone at sunset, and share a moment with them."

"Heh yeah, wouldn't that be nice?" The green-eyed boy said blushing deeply and trying to hide it with his bangs by looking down to the table; he wasn't about to tell the sensei he had his _real _first time with his _male _lover after accepting his feelings for said man –to himself at least- at sunset; because, it wasn't until then that he had felt it was making love more than just sex. Still Yoshino-sensei did _not_ need to know that.

"What comes next?"

"Yellow, like Suzu-Eh, like a teddy bear." His fellow brunette did _not_ need to know about Suzuki-san either "Soft and easy to hug."

"Do you like teddy bears, Takahashi-kun?" The blue-eyed man asked picking up the yellow marker and putting it down below the orange one which was resting beneath the red one. It was a good technique to remember the order.

"Ah sure, they're cute." Misaki cleared his throat before continuing, the reason being that the question brought back bad memories which had to do with fruits "Green's next."

"Like your eyes." The artist said picking up the green marker. Misaki's face gained some color once again, he knew people often noticed his eyes right away –even people like the person across him who had nice eye-color themselves- but he felt somewhat ashamed when someone made a comment on them… It was all that stupid sex-driven author's fault!

"Now blue and next indigo." The younger of the two said trying to change the subject.

"You relate them to the sky?" Chiaki asked trying to guess, the student rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"Ha-ha, of course!" He wouldn't bring himself to say his relation to the colors had something to do with the fact that over half of the button-up shirts his landlord owned were of those shades "At different times of the day, you know."

"That's nice." The mangaka said smiling softly "What's the last color?"

"Violet." Misaki answered in what he hoped was an even tone, but the look he received from the sensei told him he hadn't done a great work with that "What?"

"What does this color mean to you, Takahashi-kun?" The older male asked taking the marker and showing it to the boy wearing a very curious, yet somewhat amused, expression.

"It's just…" That color, just like his eyes which told him the deep feeling only he was allowed to see in them and in which that feeling was reflected in his own green eyes… it was just… "Love."

"I see." The artist smiled apparently far much understanding than Misaki had expected considering Yoshino-sensei's previous calm attitude with his heart comment "Thank you for your help Takahashi-kun. Sorry for wasting your lunch time, I can at least give you some credit in this chapter."

"That won't be necessary Yoshino-sensei." Misaki assured with a shake of his head "I'm really glad I was able to help you."

"I will still make a small mention at least without saying your name, I can ask to have a copy of the chapter given to you if you wish." The mangaka said decided, Misaki sighed but smiled still.

"Thank you. I should go now; I don't wish to distract you."

"Now that's a wise decision." The young brunette looked up startled by the new voice, he found a brown-haired man looked sternly down at them. The man's eyes then focused on Chiaki "You don't have much time left, you know?"

"Tori! Don't be rude, I would still be stuck if not for Takahashi-kun's help." Clear blue eyes turned to Misaki who suddenly felt small… very small.

"I will just leave now." The green-eyed boy stood up as fast as he could and bowed at the newcomer and at the mangaka "A pleasure to meet you both."

Without waiting for a response he hurried as far away from them as possible while still staying in the cafeteria. Now that he had no distractions he realized he was still hungry but the scare had made his stomach feel funny, the gaze he received from the older man was too strong and accusing. If he didn't know better he could have sworn the gaze was… exactly like… exactly like the one Usagi-san… Like the one he gives to any man who happens to be with Misaki and who he considers a… threat…

"_And I had actually researched it last night but then Tori came and… the point is I forgot."_

"Forget this, I'm getting lunch out today!"


	2. No 1: Introduction

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars. **Chapter** **Rating:** T  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Introduction

**Chapter Genre: **Friendship/Humor.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Shinobu was only planning on finding Miyagi when entering M University, but he might have just found another reason for visiting from now on.  
><strong>Featured characters<strong>: Misaki, Shinobu. Guest- Hiroki, Akihiko. Mentions of- Miyagi.  
><strong>Theme number:<strong> 1  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** Well so we weren't entirely sure what exactly the theme meant but we decided to write these two characters meeting each other in the end because some of the other one-shots feature them and having become friends just sounded cool. So yep this means some one-shots will follow happenings of previous themes while some others, like Rainbow, won't have anything to do with any other theme… well at least nothing planned when uploaded.

…

_**Introduction**_

"Once I get my hands on him he is so dead." Shinobu said to himself stalking up to Miyagi's office scowling all the way while making the very few students in the hall move out of his way in hopes of not annoying the young blond any further than he already seemed. Shinobu paid them no mind as he kept walking; he had called Miyagi during his free period at school knowing the professor had that hour free in hopes of coaxing him to have lunch with him out somewhere being that the law student hadn't been able to prepare his lover lunch over the last few days due to his schedule with college. But after eight un-answered calls, six un-replied texts, five friends asking him if he was sure his lover wasn't cheating on him and a wasted lunch break it was decided he would go to M University after he was done with classes for the day, well aware You would be there until late at night like he had been throughout the week, and demand an explanation and it better be a good one.

Shinobu soon reached the desired door and made a move to turn the doorknob and barge in, there was no time for manners at the moment, but just as his hand reached the knob he felt it turn against his skin making him jump back in surprise. The door of the office opened and he found himself in front of a green-eyed brunette just a bit taller than him looking curiously at him. The brunette cocked his head to the side curiously looking at the blond.

"Hello?" Misaki greeted unsurely to the grey-eyed boy in front of him; the guy should be around his age but he had never seen him around M University before and someone like him was not someone easy to miss.

"Hello." The blond greeted back, his surprise gone replaced with a scowl; it made him look intimidating despite the lithe frame. Misaki moved his gaze from one spot to the other trying not to lock gazes with the other male.

"Um, are you here looking for Kamijou the de- I mean, Kamijou-sensei?" The brunette corrected himself before said professor, who was inside the office he was currently standing at the doorway of, could hear him and regret passing him with that final essay he had to write last semester. If possible, the blond frowned even more at his question.

"Never in my life." Yeah that voice was cold "I'm here looking for Miyagi, is he in there?"

"Professor Miyagi?" Misaki questioned; surprised the blond was talking so easily about the literature professor who was supposed to be well-loved and respected by the students according to what he heard "Ah no, he isn't in here."

"Move." Shinobu said pushing the green-eyed boy aside and entering the office not bothering to close the door after him. He walked up to the assistant teacher sitting at his desk who turned to him annoyed as soon as he felt someone walking towards him "Where's Miyagi?"

"Second conference room, get out." Misaki felt like running away from there, wondering why his body wouldn't do as he wanted; the sight of two scowling, angered men was not his idea of a nice ending of a school day. The blond let out a grunt and turned around, Misaki supposed the guttural sound was some sort of approbation for the answer, walking directly towards him… Okay now he did have to get away from there.

"You!" The Economics student couldn't give a step before the other boy spoke up "Wait a moment."

Resigned, Misaki sighed and turned back to his fellow student –he supposed the other male had to be a student to be looking for a professor- and saw as he all but slammed the door once he was out of the office, the brunette could swear he heard the devil yelling something about "Fucking spoiled brats and their damned irresponsible lovers" but with the door muffling the sound he couldn't be sure. He moved his gaze to meet with grey eyes asking their owner silently what was it the other wanted of him.

"Do you know where the second conference room is?" If this guy could just stop scowling maybe Misaki would be more eager to help him but he was feeling in no mood.

"Walk down the hall until you reach the stairs and go up one floor, the door-" The instructions were suddenly interrupted when he heard his phone going off, he quickly retrieved it from his pants pocket trying to get it to quiet down; he forgot a certain silver-haired man always set the sound to automatically turn back on around the time when he was done with classes so he was sure Misaki would hear it whenever it went off. The older boy quickly excused himself and faced to his right to answer the call knowing exactly who the one calling was "What do you want?"

"_Where are you, you were supposed to be out twenty minutes ago." _Shinobu saw, a little annoyed, as his fellow male frowned while talking on the phone, couldn't he have waited until he had finished giving him instructions to answer? Besides, the hall was so quiet he could hear the person at the other end of the line clearly and he sure as heck didn't need to listen to someone else's conversation but he saw no other students around at the moment to ask directions to, guessing most were either taking their afternoon classes or on their way home already, and he wasn't about to walk blindly around school. He now hoped he had paid more attention when his father gave him that tour around campus when he was still in High School.

"I had to help a professor carry a bunch of essays to his office because I accidentally ran into him knocking the papers all over the place; I couldn't just leave." Shinobu rolled his eyes, just excuses "And it was your fault I was running in the hall anyway telling me you would cook dinner tonight if I wasn't out soon, I can't afford you burning down the kitchen!"

"_I can."_ The blond watched as the green-eyed boy scowled in a way it almost reminded him of how that Kamijou guy looked like when he entered the office, he was now a bit amused _"And I have never burned down the kitchen before."_

"Luck won't last forever Usagi-san." Usagi? Now that was an interesting way to call someone, Shinobu observed while walking to look out the window trying to find a distraction from the conversation he was unintentionally eavesdropping in only for his eyes to catch the sight of a bright red sports car parked across the street of the campus' main entrance, someone was leaning against it although he couldn't really make out much of the person in question from that distance he still was able to tell it was a man and was also having a phone conversation "And you'll have to wait just a while longer, I'm a bit busy."

"_You have ten minutes, a minute longer and I will go in look for you personally."_ For some odd reason, Shinobu felt like he would get along with the man at the other end of the line.

"You can't be serious." Misaki grunted rather annoyed with the author "Listen I will go out as soon as I'm done and if you dare to make a scene here I am not talking to you for a week and forget about home-made food unless you have a craving for peppers."

"_Will my __**other**__ cravings be still satisfied though?"_ Misaki's face was suddenly feeling hot and he was sure he was blushing like mad.

"Shut up!" And with that the phone was snapped shut. Shinobu watched, interested, as the person leaning against the sports car hung up too before putting the phone away and crossing his arms over his chest looking up at the window he was looking out of; he supposed if he could see him the man could see them as well. Shinobu felt like smirking; he was not dumb and if he was right in his assumptions maybe there could be something else, besides Miyagi, interesting in this school.

"Who was that?" He asked sounding as if he wasn't really interested. Misaki looked at him wide-eyed, his cheeks still slightly tinted; he had forgotten the blond was there and now he felt caught.

"M-My landlord." He answered, almost as if questioning his own words.

"Your landlord?" Shinobu repeated raising an eyebrow "Your landlord is your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" A tomato would surely be jealous of the color currently adorning the green-eyed boy's face "Whatever gave you that idea? He's not my boyfriend! We don't have that kind of relationship! He's just- He's just… We're not- It's none of your business!"

"Well that's an interesting relationship you have." Shinobu said looking up as if thinking about it "Were you two together before or after he became your landlord? I imagine the latter, am I right?"

"I said it's none of your business!" Misaki was getting pretty annoyed with this guy; he seemed too smug for his own good "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Professor Miyagi?"

"Of course, but I think I can wait a bit longer." The brunette felt even more frustrated, wasn't he just a moment ago about to get into a scowling duel with Oni no Kamijou when asking the man about the professor's whereabouts? "Miyagi has to come back to the office anyway; his briefcase is still in there so I can wait for him here instead of outside the Conference room. And I WILL be here when he comes back and deal with him but as for now I think talking to you can be good."

"Talking to me?" Misaki looked down at the hand that had been suddenly offered to him by the person standing in front of him, the other male was not frowning anymore but his face was still looking pretty even.

"My name is Takatsuki Shinobu, call me Shinobu." The grey-eyed student introduced himself "I'm a freshman in T University, law student and Miyagi's my boyfriend. What's your name?"

"Professor Miyagi is your what?" Misaki was sure he was about to have a heart attack: He had seen the professor before and he should be in his thirties! This guy was his age- No, he was even younger! He had thought the 10 years between himself and Usagi was too much but this!

"Hey you brats, you better shut up!" Both students jumped startled at the yell coming from within the office that housed a demon, the hand Shinobu had been offering fell to the blonde's side while Misaki found the chance to recover some of his senses and managed to keep his voice in a more reasonable level remembering there were also classes still going in some classrooms and he didn't really want the whole school knowing what he had just found out.

"Are you serious?" Shinobu frowned once again and Misaki knew he hadn't asked the right question.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The brunette shook his head nervously, not wanting to get on the law student's bad side.

"Of course not, I'm just… surprised that's all." Shinobu studied the other young adult as if trying to decide whether he was lying or not. After a couple of seconds he let out a breath.

"Very well then." Misaki sighed in relief "Listen it seems we are both on the same boat, I believe we could actually understand each other and I really need someone who understands my case better than the guys I usually hang out with. Are you willing to do it?"

"I…" The M University student stared at Shinobu for a few seconds, then he looked at his watch noticing he had still seven minutes before meeting with the perverted author and came to a conclusion: He had nothing to lose "I'm Takahashi Misaki, Economics Student here at M University. You may call me Misaki."


	3. No 69: Annoyance

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars. **Chapter** **Rating:** K+  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Annoyance

**Chapter Genre: **General/Humor.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Nowaki has yet to settle what he feels towards Usami Akihiko; he might just discover the feeling wasn't that hard to figure out.

**Featured characters**: Nowaki, Akihiko and Hiroki.

**Theme number:** 69

**Related Chapters: **None  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** It was fun actually to relate this with the ever-nice Nowaki because even him can feel annoyance; he's only human –with much endurance and patience and too lovable perhaps but a human none-the-less- And while there hasn't been much interaction between Akihiko and Nowaki in the canon it makes it all the more fun to write about them.

…

_**Annoyance**_

Nowaki was the kind of man who always tried to like everyone by trying to find something good in every person he met. He knew he was quick in making friends, Hiro-san said Nowaki was a person who was naturally liked by others and the doctor-in-training really wanted to think he was.

But, of course, there would always be exceptions for everything. One of those exceptions was currently sitting on the couch next to the Literature professor Nowaki called lover.

Usami-san had shown up at their doorsteps a couple of hours ago saying he needed Hiroki to read over his newest manuscript before sending it to his editor. The childhood friends had been sitting side by side on the couch since then; the reader would move his eyes rapidly over the printed lines, writing observations every now and then with a red pen and pointing out one thing or another to the author. The novelist would then reply to the remarks quietly and pointing out one thing or the other to the author every now and then; the novelist would then reply to the remarks quietly. Throughout this all Nowaki had only brought tea for himself and his boyfriend and a cup of coffee for their guest. He then settled for reading a book in English his Sempai had recommended to him with popular children's respiratory diseases and the best way to treat them; the book was updated being fifth edition and printed last year. He was sitting on a chair across the pair, the coffee table between them and himself.

Afterwards the apartment had fallen in an apparently comfortable silent atmosphere only broken by Hiroki's occasional comments, however it was making the raven-haired man feel rather tense. He had never quite liked the violet-eyed writer: He had made Hiro-san suffer and yet he had managed to stay friends with him as if it had never happened, then again, maybe Usami-san was not aware of what his best friend had gone through those years back. Also, Usami-san was, probably, the person who knew the brunette the best after Nowaki. Besides only Hiro-san's family called him 'Hiroki', which meant the silver-haired male could be considered as family by the Kamijou. There was also what joined both friends the most; literature, which was a passion Nowaki did not share. Yes, almost twenty years of friendship couldn't be in vain.

Nowaki knew he shouldn't give much thought to it but he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander whenever he saw Hiro-san and Usami-san together. Sure, he was grateful with the author for taking care of the scholar when they were children and even to these days if needed. He was well aware neither his lover nor the novelist had other friends as kids, and for the most part of their teenage years they only had each other.

With all that the blue-eyed youth knew he didn't hate Usami-san; he couldn't bring himself to do so. Yet, at the same time, he didn't quite like the man; his own possessive self prevented it from happening at least to the extent he liked other of his friends. What was it he felt for the man currently sitting next to his boyfriend?

"What time is it?" Nowaki's head snapped up surprised to hear Hiro-san's voice; he really had been lost in thought. The shorter man though didn't seem to notice keeping his eyes on the man next to him who pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Almost six pm." Hiroki rose from his seat and stretched his arms over his head.

"I have to make a call." The brunette said taking off his glasses and setting them down next to the manuscript on the coffee table "Be right back."

Nowaki saw his beloved taking out his phone and start dialing a number before entering the bedroom and closing the door after him; the conversation was private and it likely had to do with work.

"He only had another quarter to go in the manuscript, what an unfortunate timing." The author said with a sigh while returning his mobile phone to his pocket. Cobalt eyes turned to him.

"It must be important, otherwise Hiro-san would have finished reading before making the call." Nowaki tried to defend the professor even though the comment didn't sound like an insult to begin with; it was just a normal Usami-san-like comment to which he, unfortunately, was more used to than he would like. Usami was so… Conceited …

"I know." The older of the two nodded granting the validation of the response "By the way, is that page really that long or you simply have fallen behind with your English?"

"What do you mean, Usami-san?" Nowaki asked cocking his head to the side letting slide the… smug way the man opposite to him had used for he didn't understand what he meant by the question. Akihiko took out a cigarette and lit it letting out a puff of smoke before answering.

"You have been reading it for over twenty minutes." Nowaki frowned a bit, had the man actually paid some attention to him? If he did, he was disguising it amazingly well. The intern then looked down at the book only to realize that, not only had he read that first line apparently too long ago, but he also hadn't read anything past the first line.

"Ah no, I just got distracted." The younger male admitted closing the book, not before placing the marker where he left off, and setting it down on the coffee table "Could you please not smoke in here?"

"Hiroki allows me to smoke wherever I wish in the flat." The literate said picking up the manuscript and reading over the notes his friend wrote on the paper with that pale face still passive and still the voice had some satisfied edge to it that made the man seem all the more… arrogant.

His boyfriend had told Nowaki there were days when the author would go to their apartment while he was away, either to share a manuscript or just to escape his editor and lodger who pestered him with due dates –nowadays whenever his reason for showing up was the latter Hiroki wouldn't let Akihiko stay over for anything else than a nap on the couch (_'Like hell I would accept him into the bed'_ were Hiro-san's words not unlike Nowaki's thoughts), if at all, after which he sent the novelist back home to finish his work-. The typhoon didn't ask too much about those meetings since he trusted his lover even if he didn't trust said lover's friend, and he didn't want to seem like he was nosing around the shorter man's business.

"Hiro-san is not present at the moment and the smoke bothers me." The younger man said seriously, it was not really that the smoke bothered him since he was somewhat used to it with his Sempai smoking in the doctor's lounge during every break he had, but the overconfident attitude shown when the fact had been expressed did bother him. Nowaki was pretty tired of the author not taking him into consideration; he was his childhood friend's partner of over seven years, that had to be worth something and he, at the very least, always acknowledged the pseudo-gentleman "If you want to smoke you can do it near a window or outside."

"How come last Christmas you were all smiles with me and today you are frowning and being so cold?" Usami asked without taking his eyes from the paper, the black-haired youth's frown became deeper upon seeing the bespectacled man wouldn't meet his gaze even when questioning him.

"I am not being cold, I'm just making a request." The intern pointed out, his voice as even as he could manage. This man surely knew how to drive someone crazy and not in the good way.

"Hiroki spoils you too much, if the smoke doesn't kill you then I do not see why I have to change my position about this." So what? Unless his life was in danger it was valid to smoke inside _his _home _without_ _his_ consent?

"If you keep smoking you'll die young, Usami-san." Nowaki said to the… spoiled novelist.

"I'll stop when I die." The tall man was a bit startled with how natural that reply sounded coming from the oldest person in the room and it had him wonder how many times the author had used it before.

"You share the same way of thinking as most adults." It was somewhat sad and one of the reasons the blue-eyed youth liked working with children better; they never thought of death as an ending, they simply didn't think about death.

"When you become an adult you will too." …Ok that was uncalled for.

"I am already an adult, Usami-san, and I don't think the same way you do and neither does Hiro-san." Nowaki was sure of that and not even the silver-haired man could deny it. His guest finally put the manuscript back down and took his glasses off to look into his friend's lover's eyes. Letting out a puff of smoke he smirked slightly amused.

"True; Hiroki has that air of innocence, does he not?" The questioned Seme shook his head denying with his actions prior to his verbal reply.

"It has nothing to do with innocence it is just about how each of us sees life."

"Well aren't you a deep one?" Nowaki didn't know if he should take that as an insult or not since the matter had been expressed with as much expression, both verbal and physical, as a rock. Either way all together the man in front of him was just… Obnoxious… simply vain… plain a-

"Annoying…" Blue eyes widened as this word left their owner's lips.

"Huh?" Usami Akihiko usually made good use of his vast vocabulary but the word had caught him off guard.

"I feel annoyance!" Nowaki declared to no-one standing up and looking at nothing in particular and, yet, smiling proudly at his discovery "Usami-san is annoying!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Bakahiko!" Two heads snapped to the side to find an angry brunette glaring at his childhood friend "I've told you a thousand times not to smoke in the apartment! If you want to kill yourself do it outside!"

"Ah, Hiroki. When did you get here?" The author decided to focus on his best friend's glare, being used to it, instead of the dark one he was receiving from the youngest person present; that one actually scared him a bit.

"Don't change the subject, you know I hate it when you leave the apartment smelling of smoke." The professor continued berating the violet-eyed man as Nowaki kept up the glare: Usami-san had not only lied to him about what Hiro-san allowed to happen in there when visiting but he also didn't mind to listen to him while his Uke was away and he only finally took the cigarette out of his mouth when said man returned to the living room.

"No need to worry Hiroki, I will be taking my leave now anyway since I promised my lodger I would dine with him." Usami hadn't stubbed his cigarette but he wasn't taking any more drags either instead letting it be slowly consumed on its own between his index and middle finger "You can finish the manuscript tonight and I will pick it up tomorrow in your office."

"I thought your due date was tomorrow." Hiroki said arching an eyebrow to what the addressed male only shrugged.

"As if I hadn't been a day or two late before."

"Yeah, I should know." The smaller man grunted walking to the door, the silver haired writer following close behind with Nowaki's gaze following silently after him "But don't you dare to lay your lag on me, you got that? It's you who is leaving the manuscript with me."

"None of this will fall on your shoulders." Akihiko promised stepping outside, he turned to the brown-eyed instructor while taking another drag of his nicotine stick at last "Your lunch time tomorrow is at eleven, right? We could have lunch together to discuss the last details of the manuscript."

"Can't, starting tomorrow I have to help a professor prepare a Modern Literature speech to be given in two weeks." Hiroki replied with a shake of his head "Just pick it up around nine and we'll make a quick final check-up."

"Very well then, I will see you tomorrow and thanks for the coffee." Was that last part directed to Nowaki at all? The young man couldn't tell but if it was then at least he had gotten some acknowledgement in the end… But still!

"I can't believe him sometimes." Hiro-san said with an exasperated sigh closing the door softly once the literate had walked away from it. Nowaki wanted to agree but opted for changing the theme for something less annoying instead.

"So the next couple of weeks will be hard for Hiro-san?" Hiroki glanced up at his boyfriend sighing again.

"Pretty much but as far as the investigation goes I believe it'll be a rewarding experience." In other words; he was eager to start researching, the taller of the two could tell "But I'll only be assisting the lead speaker after all."

"It's for job; it will be ok for Hiro-san to spend time with the person you're helping." The intern assured smiling warmly "What is the name of the lead speaker?"

"Ah, you know him actually; it's professor Miyagi."

… Speaking of annoying people.


	4. No 81:  Pen and Paper

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars. **Chapter** **Rating:** K+  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Pen and Paper

**Chapter Genre: **General/Friendship.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Hiroki has to find the perfect gift for Akihiko's thirteenth birthday, and the simplest present might prove to be much more than that.

**Featured characters**: Akihiko and Hiroki.

**Theme number:** 81

**Related Chapters: **None  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** Minimum is actually rather liked by both of us as we find them cute. Still this stays as friendship and it's, for this chapter, way before the current series' timeline. For this chapter it was considered that Hiroki might have been able to impulse the author in yet another way and with this ending it might look like he was given much credit but, to us, it seemed to work.

…

_**Pen and Paper**_

It was not that hard, or it wasn't meant to be at least. It's not as if the boy was too demanding; honestly his preferences were rather simple despite growing up in a rich environment monetarily speaking. There was also the fact that both were pretty similar so it shouldn't be this hard… Then why the hell was it that hard?

Akihiko's thirteenth birthday was but two days away and Hiroki was about to rip his hair out. The last two years had been pretty simple: the fair haired boy had never had a toy before so the brunette had just given him a teddy bear when he turned eleven and a battery train when his twelfth birthday came. Akihiko had thanked him dearly for both which had made Hiroki rather happy even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

For Hiroki's last two birthdays Akihiko had given him a book he had been talking about a few days prior for each and he had loved both presents. This year it was likely to repeat and he had no intention of complaining. Still, he couldn't bring himself to repeat a present and he wanted to leave the toys since the older boy had started to buy a couple himself. The petite student had also considered giving him a book as well but his friend always got whatever book he wanted as soon as he knew of its existence so that wouldn't do; he might as well end up giving him one he already owned and, even knowing Akihiko would be so kind to accept it and prefer to read that copy over the one he had bought for himself, his pride would never take it.

But, what else was there? The taller youth didn't specially like sweets, nor was he in the necessity of basic entertainment things a boy his age would usually want. Then again, the violet-eyed male was not the average thirteen-year-old boy either.

"Hiroki?" Russet eyes opened when a soothing voice spoke up as a figure walked up to him, when had he closed his eyes? "Were you asleep?"

"Eh? Well, not really; I was just resting my eyes." The addressed youth answered blushing a nice shade of pink at being caught in such a position in their secret base; he had never liked to look unguarded, even less in front of his best friend who always seemed to be very collected. Akihiko was usually the one who fell asleep at any time of the day while at their secret spot anyway, "You're a bit late."

"I had a small misunderstanding with Haruhiko and it kept me back, I am sorry." The young Usami said sitting down next to his companion on the grass; he was wearing long slacks much like Hiroki himself; it would be spring in less than a month but there were still pretty cold days in which would be unwise to wear shorts.

"Don't apologize, I understand; Haruhiko can be an ass most of the time." At twelve years old Hiroki knew that much and was not ashamed to use such a term; he had to be honest with what he thought even if he wouldn't be that honest with his feelings. Akihiko smiled softly at the comment and nodded once agreeing with the younger of the two.

"Should we start with today's homework then?"

…

"Akihiko…" Violet locked with brown regarding the brunette curiously "This year would you like something special for your birthday?"

"Not really." Came the plain answer, Hiroki wondered why he even bothered asking when he already suspected that would be his reply "You don't need to give me anything."

"I want to." The shorter boy said seriously "It's a tradition and I know you will give me something for my birthday too."

"Then don't worry too much, I am sure whatever you think on giving me will be precious." The silver-haired student assured smiling warmly "Your previous gifts have been priceless."

"Ah…" The Kamijou heir tried to find something to say to that but those declarations had rendered him speechless. He blushed hotly once again and decided to return his gaze to the math homework he was currently working on, Akihiko following suit.

How was it the older teen could move his emotions in such a way without any kind of effort? The small tsundere rarely saw his friend losing his cool whereas he was the total opposite going even to over-emotional and quite explosive; sometimes he scared his own mother with his random snaps. Yet, the young writer always put up with it rather calmly; why and how he would like to know.

"You got twenty three in the last problem as well?" Hiroki's wandering thoughts came to a sudden stop at the question.

"Huh? Ah! Etto…" Looking down at his notebook he was surprised to find his last problem solved, he wasn't aware he had kept writing while he was still lost in thought "Yes, twenty three."

"Good, I believe we're done for the day." The young Usami announced, putting his school work in his bag and pulling out another notebook; the one he was using to write his latest tale. Hiroki was happy to see his front-door neighbor writing; the brunette was almost done with the previous story that had been handed to him and he couldn't wait to read the next one, even though the stories sometimes were rather depressing for someone his age who was used to happier plots, the anecdotes written by the pale teen were very touching.

"How much is left in that one?" Curiosity got the best of the prideful male and he couldn't help but ask.

"I am about to start what I believe is the last part since the problem in the story is pretty much solved." Akihiko replied not tearing his eyes away from the paper. The shorter of the two nodded deciding not to interrupt anymore and, instead, he opted for pulling out from his own bag a book he had started a couple of days ago –he had left Akihiko's notebook back home to read it before going to bed-. The friends' shared spot fell in a peaceful silence; the only sound was that of the wind swishing through the trees softly.

A few minutes later, Hiroki found himself looking at his best friend out the corner of his eye. The young face looked so passive he could very well be mistaken by a picture had it not been for the pencil moving as the hand commanded to write down each word and the barely perceivable movement of the chest as the creative teen breathed. Looking at him, the Kendo champion once again felt distressed as he remembered he still had no idea for the present he was supposed to get the other male and the way, so simplistic, the birthday boy seemed to be only made everything harder.

A teddy bear made him happy, so did a train, as for whenever the brunette had the chance to see Akihiko with either of those toys there was a glint in the pretty deep amethysts the boy had for eyes that Hiroki had learned to define as hidden glee. Still, looking at the focused purple pools, he could tell, with no uncertainty, that it was while writing that the taller male felt more comfortable; happier than at any other moment.

Hiroki was sure the pure white youth was going to become a recognized novelist some day; he could already see his titles printed on hard covers that protected the numbered pages of genius lines. The pencil and eraser, along with the notebook, would be left behind to open space for the technology; undoubtedly, the computer would be his main working tool but he didn't care if it was pencil or tint as long as Usami Akihiko kept sharing his masterpieces with him and later on, when he was ready, with the rest of the literature fans out there.

The stubborn head belonging to the Kamijou teenager stopped as an idea popped suddenly, reddish-brown eyes widening slightly; printed lines of a published novel might have to wait a few more years, but whoever said tinted words in a hard-cover book had to wait as well?

"Is everything all right, Hiroki?" The after-mentioned student heard clearly the question; apparently his sudden realization had shown on the outside but he let himself relax now that his main problem had been finally solved.

"Everything is just fine."

…

"Usagi-san?" Violet eyes looked up from the book they had been immersed into and a large naturally cold hand took the cigarette the older male in the flat had been smoking from between his lips to let out a puff of smoke. A young boy with chocolate brown hair was looking at him puzzled while holding a black wooden box in his hands "I found this on the top shelf of your study way to the back, I cleaned it carefully on the outside but it's locked so I can't clean it up fully. Do you want me to? I don't mind."

"That's quite all right, Misaki." The author replied amused; he knew the boy did not want to clean the box but rather see what was inside it. Setting down his research book and stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, Akihiko took the item from his lover's hands before heading to his room "I can do it myself."

"Are you sure, Usagi-san?" The Economics student called after him. The taller man grunted an assuring reply before closing his bedroom door softly with his foot.

Once inside, Usami turned on the light –not wanting to open the curtains- and left the box on his bed. He moved to his nightstand and opened the drawer; he rummaged through the papers, empty cigarette boxes, pens, clips and other various things until he got to the bottom of the far right corner where he felt a familiar cold metallic object. The novelist went back to the bed with a small key in his hand, picking up the box and resting it on his lap he used the key to unlock the dark package.

Akihiko lifted the lid and out pulled a hard-cover notebook, it was kept closed by a leather strap in which a now-completely-spent black tint pen was being held against the two-hundred originally blank pages. Unclasping the leather strap by its golden brooch, the silver-haired novelist let his eyes read the only words not written by his hand; the ones on the very first page:

'_Even if you're not a professional yet, you can start feeling as such._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Kamijou Hiroki.'_

The rabbit chuckled lightly; who would have thought the revised version of the story he wrote there would become the one work that got him his first interview with an editing house?


	5. No 27: Foreign

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars. **Chapter** **Rating:** T  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Foreign

**Chapter Genre: **Humor/Romance/Friendship.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Shinobu brought a guest to his lunch with Miyagi, and the professor doesn't know who he is more annoyed with; the guest or his boyfriend.

**Featured characters**: Miyagi, Shinobu and Shinobu's Australian friend (here named Tyson).

**Theme number:** 27

**Related Chapters: **Reference to "Annoyance"; theme 69.  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** Terrorist has to be the funniest couple of the series and we tried to take that humor to this one-shot. In the manga Shinobu's friend had just a bit more of participation than in the anime but we still thought we could get something more out of him; Miyagi did get mad when he first saw both blonds together right? So why not toying with him just a bit more, Shinobu deserves his moments too. By the way, does anybody know if this friend was actually named? We couldn't remember so we made up a name ourselves. If he was we'd like to know if only to be informed.

…

_**Foreign**_

Miyagi tended to be a very friendly person; in school he was always preferred over his assistant by the students due to his usually easy-going attitude. His coworkers also preferred to talk to him over Kamijou and even, if possible, send him with any kind of message they needed to deliver to the brunette instead of facing the demon themselves.

The raven-haired man was rather talkative when he wanted, another reason to be so liked; and he enjoyed sharing a good conversation with whoever tried to approach him as long as it kept his interest. He had to admit, however, that a few of his most interesting conversations had been with foreign people. The Bashou fan had been very talented with English ever since he had had his first lesson of the language and nowadays he spoke it rather fluently and could understand it perfectly… or, at least, he could most of the time.

Whenever he was speaking English it was in a direct conversation in which he was more than included thus allowing him to catch every little word that was said. Despite the different accents he had been forced to face he could brag of his understanding with ease, it was one of the things he liked to brag the most about while around Kamijou who, more than once, had asked him to repeat what the person talking to them had said or even had asked for the translation. Although, he was getting better at it, soon he might be just as good as the blue-eyed male. Darn, no more fun!

But, if the conversation was not one you were invited to and it was spoken in hushed words it was a bit tougher. Yet if you add a specific accent to the equation then everything became much harder. Yoh had been in the presence of American and British men and women that worked in the literature field plenty of times before so he could understand both accents as if they were the same but, up to this day, he had had very little interaction with Australian people and their accent sometimes made the professor feel slow; he was barely able to save the conversation. He would prefer to keep the meetings with Australian people at minimum, alas, his current lover had gone to Australia for three years; years in which he had made Australian friends. One specially seemed to be quite attached to Shinobu, that one friend was the one who had been visiting the blond when Miyagi 'kidnapped' him to go to his sensei's grave and confess. And it was that same friend currently sitting next to the grey-eyed law student talking amicably about various themes.

And the situation bothered Miyagi.

No, it wasn't jealousy… Not mainly anyway; if he knew Shinobu half as well as he thought he did then he knew his boyfriend was not going to cheat on him or put up an act to get a reaction out of him. It wasn't, either, the fact that Shinobu had showed up at their planned date for lunch with his friend without even calling the older man ahead to let him know about it; Shinobu had told him his friend had showed up suddenly at his college without advice saying he had wanted to surprise him and he couldn't just dump him so he had invited the foreign youth to have lunch with them. Quite honestly, Miyagi felt it was good the kid had joined them since him eating with two students would look less suspicious than with only one who had no resemblance to him whatsoever as to be called his son; he could pretend to be tutoring them or something with both blond males speaking in English.

No, the problem was… well… They were speaking in hushed English with an Australian accent! The blue-eyed blonde's one was all natural and pretty thick while Shinobu's was an interesting combination of Japanese and Australian accent; and Yoh couldn't fully understand either of them! Yeah back when they were drifting apart Shinobu would speak loud and clear on the phone but today he had to be more discrete, as if that was just out of respect for the people around, seriously. At the moment the oldest of the three would catch few parts of the conversation but neither of them were talking to the professional anyway and the man couldn't feel more left out.

"**I would have never imagined you'd end up studying administration, Tyson.**" Shinobu said, Miyagi almost missed half of the sentence again, the kid could speak the foreign language much more fluently than his elder lover; obviously considering his years of living there.

"**I nevah took you for a law student eithah, mate.**" Tyson replied, now that he was actually having a conversation rather than asking who the stranger with glasses, hat and a scarf was (if he even recognized him as the one taking part in that incident which was doubtful since he hadn't said anything about it when he was introduced to the college instructor, or maybe he did remember but preferred to not mention it) he proved to be a challenge for Miyagi to follow the words coming out of his mouth "**You had only mentioned Literature back in Australia.**"

"**Literature is just an extra now.**" Shinobu threw a glance to his lover who currently was trying to make it seem as if he was checking over a document he had pulled out nearly fifteen minutes ago; a one-page document "**Having a literature teacher next door helps with that sometimes.**"

"**No kiddin'!**" The taller youth agreed smiling "**I wish I had my teacher livin' so close to me; it'd lowah the load a whole lot.**"

"**Nah, trust me, you wouldn't like it.**" The Japanese student said shaking his head "**See, if they're so close you feel fucked up way too often.**"

Miyagi almost chocked on the coffee he had been drinking. The brat had totally said that loud and clear for him to hear! He'd be damned if he was wrong! And what's with the innuendo anyway?

"**Are you all right, Mr. Miyagi?**" Tyson asked a little concerned at the man's sudden jump, the professor cleared his throat before answering.

"**Just fine.**" Oh, Shinobu was so gonna get it later!

"**Shinobu, you mustn't talk about people like that.**" Huh, even the foreign kid had better manners that the dean's son. The small blond shrugged nonchalantly.

"**He's used to it.**" Miyagi frowned but finally decided to put away his over-read memo and pull out the newspaper instead.

"**Hey mate, now that you're livin' alone; do you bring gals ovah to your house?**" Well it was an interesting subject change.

"**Don't joke with me.**" The youth from Nippon said frowning, first time he did it since he walked into the diner next to the foreigner "**You know me better than that.**"

"**Lads then?**" Had Yoh taken a sip of his coffee then he would have choked on it now for sure, so this Tyson guy was aware of Shinobu's preferences?

"**Trust me, no other man but me has walked through that doorstep since the guys that helped me move walked out of my apartment.**" There was a stormy glare directed at him, Miyagi didn't need to lower the newspaper to know that; he could feel it even through the paper. He now hoped the College students would go back to their hushed talking so he couldn't hear the clear complaints obviously meant for him. Besides, how could the brat complain? He had the key to visit Miyagi whenever he wanted, wasn't that enough?

"**What about Mr. Miyagi?**" The foreigner asked curiously and the after-mentioned male felt a knot in his throat wondering if there was any way the question meant what he thought it meant; he felt the knot untangle though at the next words "**As tutor he would go to your apartment to teach you, right?**"

"**Our sessions tend to be in his house or somewhere out to be honest.**" Innocent answer… If you didn't get the meaning behind it! Who did Shinobu think he was saying that stuff to his friend about their romantic and sexual life! Yoh was glad the third wheel there was blind to the implicit messages between the lines.

"**That means I will be your first!**" Yeah that means- Wait! What?

"**My first?**" Shinobu asked seemingly just as confused. Tyson nodded smiling.

"**Since you invited me to spend the nights I'll be staying in Japan ovah in your apartment I will be the first man to walk through that threshold.**" He explained "**I will be the first one to step into your territory.**"

"**Well, depends on what you call 'territory', because, depending on that, I can tell whether you'd be the first one stepping into something of mine or not.**" This time Miyagi did lower the newspaper just enough to peer over it, coming face to face with stern grey eyes. Tyson was too distracted chuckling to notice his friend's behavior. Ok so now, was that director to the fact he… took the, erm… boy's innocence or was he addressing to the seemingly endless problem with the elder blue-eyed man and his friendship with his assistant? Either way, both were uncalled for! Yoh was, by now, almost praying he would be ignored by his lover again, at this point he wouldn't mind to be left out.

"**I'm talking about your apartment of course!**" The Australian student exclaimed; ah poor naïve one.

"**Then yes, you'll be the first one.**" Aw, Shinobu was so expecting to get a reaction from the raven-haired professor but, with the visitor there, there was no way it would happen.

"**Is there any chance I will be the last one too?**" Hey! No leaning towards Takatsuki! Well, wasn't this kid bold? And to hell with naivety; he was not that innocent! ... And Miyagi needed to stop listening to American pop hits that were in a decade ago.

"**You would like that wouldn't you?**" Shinobu smirked, not leaning in but not moving away either; yeah right; _now_ they decided to ignore the presence of a third soul in their meeting. Still, remember what Miyagi believed about Shinobu not putting up an act? It was a lie!

"**Well, why do you think I'm asking?**" Tyson leaned back with another chuckle "**But, then again, you told me there was someone special you were thinkin' on back when you were in Australia but wasn't available, what's the situation now?**"

"**Since we're dating, much better, though there are quite a few sharp ends we have to work on.**" The law student said honestly. Ok well maybe he wasn't really trying to anger the literature professor; just annoy him a bit. Well, Shinobu could be sure he had done a great work.

"**Will I be able to meet this person while I stay here?**" If he only knew he was sitting across "this person".

"**I don't think so; this person will be rather busy.**" The young Takatsuki sounded disappointed; well he could very well blame that part on his father, not his lover.

"**Do you know this 'special person', Mr. Miyagi?**" Oh, he was addressed again and, once again, by the one he had just properly met. He smiled easily.

"**Sure have, let me tell you it's quite a character.**" The professor said sure of himself "**Caring, smart, responsible, good looking but, above all, humble.**"

"**Yeah right.**" Shinobu snorted earning a glare from Miyagi and a questioning look from Tyson.

"**Is he lyin'?**" The taller blond asked his friend who waved his hand dismissively.

"**He's exaggerating.**"

"**That means I will get to spend plenty of time alone with you, the visit will be worth it.**"… And here, Yoh had started to like the kid.

"**Excuse us for a moment.**" The blue-eyed instructor said reaching over the table and pulling his boyfriend by the shoulder to bend over the table much like himself, glad the plates had been retired, so he could whisper to him "Oi, how long is your friend going to be staying in the country?"

"It depends." The younger male answered, glare back full-force "How long are you going to be staying late in your office working on that literature speech with Kamijou?"

"Brat!" Miyagi exclaimed letting go of the boy and sitting straight, opening the temporarily forgotten newspaper in a random page and pretending to read as to hide his childish pout. Shinobu leaned back on his seat with a satisfied smirk; Miyagi didn't need to know Tyson was only going to stay only for four days, or that he was very much straight and had a girlfriend waiting for him back in Australia with whom he was perfectly happy and just said that stuff because that's how they toyed with each other back in the big Island. It would be fun to see his lover bothered over someone else being so close to him for once.


	6. No 31: Flowers

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars.

**Chapter** **Rating:** T  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Flowers

**Chapter Genre: **General/Humor/Romance.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Shinobu has an interesting talk in a flower-shop; Kusama-san turns out to be way better than any therapist.

**Featured characters**: Shinobu, Nowaki. Brief Miyagi and Hiroki.

**Theme number:** 31

**Related Chapters: **Annoyance (theme 69), Foreign (theme 27).  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** Following this small arc we started on "Annoyance" Shinobu is featuring as one of the main characters again but he came to find he had something in common with our ever-so-nice Nowaki. We thought a small talk between these two could turn out to be interesting, even more so when they both were unaware who they were actually talking to… and who each other were referring to when they spoke of their lovers' co-workers. Yeah they will have to find out the truth eventually.

…

_**Flowers**_

Takatsuki Shinobu was _not_ in a good mood, sure, he had had his moment of fun but he should have known it would come back to bite him in the ass. During the four days Tyson had stayed over at his apartment and accompanied him to classes, Miyagi had been constantly texting him to ask what he was doing with his foreign friend and where were they and when he'd be home to make a quick call and such. Receiving that kind of attention had been utterly amusing, even more so, when he would give responses that, he knew, would leave Miyagi wondering about him all the time but, just like everything else, it had to end someday and the time for Tyson to go back to Australia came too soon for Shinobu's liking. His fellow blond had left two nights ago and Shinobu had gotten home from the airport at almost midnight, just in time to see Miyagi arriving home from school; coincidentally causing him to be caught in the lie about Tyson staying any longer, meaning it was now Miyagi's turn to have his fun with him.

His fellow blond had left two nights ago and Miyagi had gotten home from school at the same time Shinobu came home from the airport at almost midnight; he had been caught there about Tyson staying any longer and now it was Miyagi's turn to have his fun with him.

That night they only chatted a bit and Shinobu had actually asked Miyagi if they could sleep together, he had missed the man dearly quite honestly, but Miyagi started his revenge right then telling him he was pretty tired and didn't have the energy to deal with him since he "had done plenty of activity throughout the day" and that he "had to save energy for the tiresome day that was sure to follow"; the law student had almost started yelling at him and, also, thought on _tempting_ his lover into it but he was well aware that was what was expected of him and it would only lead to make a fool of himself since, even if he did succeed, the elder male would find a way to toy with him if he wanted to so he left it at that and hadn't tried to contact Miyagi ever since the professor had gladly returned the favor. So yes, day six without his lover and day two of no contact with him had him about to blow, if you added the fact he had to attend his sister's birthday dinner that night at his parent's house against his will then the result was just disastrous.

Currently, though, he had to be as passive as possible in order to acting civilly with people around him and, most importantly, his family later that day. Being that the dinner was a celebration for his sister's birthday a present was in order and Risako had a thing for flowers, thus, Shinobu found himself walking towards a nice flower shop he'd seen the other day that was on the way to his parents' house. The idea was to ask for a bouquet the florist thought would fit a middle-aged-divorced-now-dating-again woman who was celebrating yet another year of living; he trusted whoever worked in that shop knew about flowers enough to do him that favor, since, smart as he was, the young Takatsuki knew nothing about floral arrangements.

The T University student soon reached his destination and, taking a breath to finish composing himself -even if his brow was still furrowed-, he entered the flower shop; the chimes hanging over the door made his presence known to the only person inside.

"Welcome!" A voice called from behind the counter, Shinobu turned to gaze at its owner and his gray eyes widened a little; it was a young black-haired male a few years older than himself but the height left the blond feeling too small for his liking. Besides, Shinobu knew he was pretty good-looking –if the number of fans he, apparently, had in the University had anything to say- but the blue-eyed florist could give him a run for his money any time; even more so with the million-dollar smile he was sending the law undergraduate "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon." Shinobu said, his frown easing upon sensing the kind aura surrounding the taller man "I would like a flower arrangement for a birthday present please."

"Of course, what kind of flowers would you like?" The florist walked up closer to him as he asked this, he looked even more imposing now that he was standing closer, but it also gave Shinobu the chance to look at his nametag.

"Kusama Nowaki, is it?" The raven-haired man nodded still smiling, the young Takatsuki couldn't help but think it was an interesting meaning the name had "Well Kusama-san, I actually don't have an idea for the kind of flowers; I was hoping you would be able to give me some advice."

"I'll be glad to help." Nowaki conceded turning to take a look over at the store "Is it for a lady, perhaps?"

"It is." Shinobu nodded also looking around for any flower that might be good enough for his older sister, the typhoon hummed thoughtfully.

"Your girlfriend?" The law student almost laughed out loud at that.

"My sister." Shinobu corrected, turning his head to look at the taller male who was looking back at him "My… girlfriend is not into flowers to be quite honest, at least not as far as receiving goes."

"She isn't?" Kusama-san asked arching an eyebrow curiously "It's odd to find someone who doesn't like receiving flowers."

"I know but there are exceptions to everything." The younger male shrugged one shoulder as he said this while the shop attendant moved up to where the roses were being displayed.

"I understand; my lover isn't much of a flower person either." Even though the taller man's back was facing him, Shinobu was able to catch a hint of amusement and disappointment in the voice that spoke up; it was quite an unusual combination that had his mind wandering just a bit "Does your sister like roses?"

"I believe she does, when she was still dating Mi-" Shinobu stopped himself before he could say any name; he and Miyagi had agreed they wouldn't call each other by their names should they mention they had someone with whom they were romantically involved with just out of safety, even if at the moment he was referring Miyagi as his sister's past boyfriend "…Her previous lover, she would often come back holding a rose he had given her."

"That sounds pretty nice." Nowaki commented turning around to face the client who joined him by the roses "Is there any particular color your sister prefers?"

"Not specially." Shinobu said looking down at the flowers, a peach-colored one soon caught his attention "What are those?"

"They're called Baby Romantica; they're one of the clients' favorites." The florist commented picking one up and showing it to the lithe youth so he could get a better look at them "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful." The blond said admiring the flower "Is there a way you could make an arrangement with them and maybe… I don't know, narcissus?"

"Narcissus?" Kusama cocked his head to the side at the request "As a symbol of good luck?"

"Yeah, I heard something about that once and thought maybe could be nice for a present being that she recently started seeing a new man." Shinobu commented recalling what one of his friends had once told him about flowers and their meanings "Do you have pink ones by any chance?"

"Sure, we do." Nowaki led the younger male to where the flowers he requested were at "About how much are you planning on spending?"

"The money is no problem, it's a present." Shinobu said, he didn't mean to sound arrogant but that had come out before he could give much thought to it "… I mean, when it's for someone special, price is the last thing that counts right?"

"I agree." Was the reply he received, the man didn't seem the least bit badly affected by the previous comment; Shinobu could only marvel at how pleased the florist seemed to be all the time "Let's take some of these and we'll make something simple but elegant; you can decide everything else that can be added to the arrangement back at the counter."

Without further ado both young males walked back to the counter where Nowaki got out a small vase to start working, only after Shinobu had approved the recipient. As the tall worker started to create the arrangement Shinobu's thoughts went back to what Nowaki had said a moment ago.

"It's a bit ironic your girlfriend doesn't like flowers being that you work in a flower shop." The law student commented in what he hoped was a casual way. The florist looked up at him for a moment, smiling kindly once more; did his face hurt at all by the end of his shift or was he naturally like that?

"It's not that Hiro-san doesn't like flowers," Hiro-san… Hiromi maybe? "It's just that receiving them as present makes my lover somewhat uncomfortable."

"What kind of presents does she like then?" Shinobu asked curiously, maybe he could get something from this.

"In general, anything that could be useful in any way but Hiro-san loves reading so a good book would always be one of the best presents I could share." The blond perked up a bit at that.

"Mi-My girlfriend also likes books, it's what she does for a living actually or sort of." A charcoal eyebrow was raised inquiringly.

"Your girlfriend is already working professionally?" Kusama-san asked seemingly interested "Is she older than you?"

"Erm, well, yeah; for a few years." Shinobu stopped there, he didn't feel like giving away a lot of details to a stranger no matter how easy it was to talk to him.

"Hiro-san is also older than me, four years older." That sounded like a joke compared to the fifteen years Miyagi was his senior for "And Hiro-san's job is also about literature; it's a passion more than a simple job."

"I understand that perfectly, there are times when my girlfriend would be too immersed in her job that she wouldn't even spend time with me." Shinobu commented with a sigh "And then there are times when I don't see her at all, she sometimes spends more time with her assistant than with me."

"Work is work, my lover and I have some issues with schedules too." Nowaki said still focused on the flowers he was accommodating in the vase "This is my part-time job, I'm an intern in the hospital nearby and my shifts sometimes clash with Hiro-san's so there are weeks in which we each spend more time with our co-workers than with each other."

"Medicine intern, that's amazing." The T University student said awed, he himself had considered medicine at some point but he decided it would not be the best for him, the typhoon bowed his head as thanks to the comment before resuming to his work "…And does that ever bother you?"

"What?" Shinobu could actually understand why the taller male looked lost, the question was a bit off-topic to his previous comment so he elaborated.

"That your girlfriend spends more time with her co-worker than with you." The grey-eyed youth could barely believe he had so much in common with the man in front of him "I mean, doesn't it make you feel uneasy?"

"I would be lying if I said I'm completely fine with it." Nowaki said honestly taking out a red bow and showing it to the client for approbation, Shinobu nodded at the choice "But all I can do is trust, I do trust my lover but can't say I'm really comfortable with how Hiro-san's co-worker acts sometimes, in general I think he can be a jerk to my lover every now and then according to what Hiro-san says, but we haven't had much contact anyway and it's not as if Hiro-san enjoys the fact that I spend time with my Senpai at the hospital either."

"We're on the same boat." Shinobu said looking at the almost finished arrangement; the man surely knew how to do his job since the display was looking quite outstanding "But I also don't know how much to trust my partner, sometimes I think there's too much fooling around with hi-her."

"Fooling around?" Kusama-san asked curiously making sure the bow was as perfect as it could be "What do you mean?"

"I have found her in… compromising positions with her co-worker before and, even though she swears over and over again that it was nothing other than an accident and that she didn't mean for that to happen, there are times I don't know if I should believe what I see rather than what I hear; I don't have much of a relationship with that man either and, in general, we don't like each other; he can look like a real demon most of the time and we only exchange words if absolutely necessary." The law student said sounding upset, somewhere deep inside his mind he was asking himself how could he speak so openly with someone he just met "How do I know what to believe?"

"I think you can only trust your heart." Nowaki said finally looking up at his client, his smile giving some kind of tranquility to the shorter male "Would you like anything else added to the arrangement?"

"No, it looks very beautiful just as it is; I would only need a card please." Shinobu answered honestly, the arrangement really did look beautiful. The worker nodded and turned to look for cards to let his costumer pick one himself "What do you mean "trust my heart", Kusama-san?"

"Well, I can tell you love your girlfriend very much; do you doubt of her love for you?" Shinobu thought about it as he looked down at the five cards that were presented to him so he could pick one to take with him. There were times in which Miyagi's feelings were more open than Shinobu could have ever expected; like the time the professor had confessed in front of his Sensei's grave and also when Miyagi chose him over Risako after their encounter not long ago, yet, the differences between them were big –not only in their age- so, maybe, that was why he was feeling so unsure about it even though they've been together for about a year. Still… if he were to ask himself if he doubted Miyagi really loved him, he knew the answer from deep inside him.

"No, I don't." The blond said at last picking up a white card with green painted leaves adorning the borders and handing the rest back to the cobalt-eyed worker "I really don't."

"Well you have your answer right there." Nowaki took the cards from the other male and took out a pen handing it to the client so he could write in the card whatever he pleased instead of having one printed "If you know she loves you then you have no reason to wonder whether to believe her words or not, I myself have fallen into those situations with Hiro-san but we've been together over seven years; your relationship can be just as long-lasting as ours if you don't lose hope and don't let something such as these kind of insecurities get in the way."

"Do you really think so?" Shinobu was surprised upon hearing Kusama had been in a relationship for seven years but the way the man had spoken gave confidence to the young Takatsuki. Nowaki nodded reassuring him.

"I do, even if I have insecurities when around Hiro-san, it always comes back down to the fact we love each other and we won't let anyone or anything change that." The student found himself believing the words the stranger was sharing with him and he suddenly felt better than he had since two nights ago. He knew Miyagi loved him and that was all that mattered, with his heart feeling way lighter now he felt like waiting for him and Miyagi to have alone time together to go back to their usual relationship; he couldn't wait for that day once Miyagi's research was through. And now, he would be able to deal with some of his insecurities better; the man before him sure had knowledge in this kind of stuff.

"Thanks a lot for sparing some words to me, I would have never thought there could be someone with similar problems to mine." And it was true, even Misaki himself didn't have the same kind of problems with his lover often, from what he'd heard, even though there were some things in which they did connect "It was great help talking to you Kusama-san, my lover might be an idiot but I guess it doesn't change anything between us."

"I'm glad I could help you-"

"Takatsuki Shinobu." Nowaki chuckled and took the hand Shinobu had offered him.

"Takatsuki-kun, it was nice having someone listening so attentively too; even though my lover isn't really an idiot, rather only a bit hard to handle, I guess every couple has their ups and downs." They let go of each other and the older male turned to the casher "As for the arrangement, would that be all?"

…

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Kamijou, close the window it seems we're catching something."

"You sneezed first professor; if I catch anything I will be blaming you for it!"


	7. No 53: Keeping a Secret

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars.

**Chapter** **Rating:** T  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Keeping a secret

**Chapter Genre: **Humor/Romance/Friendship.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Misaki just wanted to help out a friend, it was a little secret, but he has to learn he can't keep secrets from Usagi-san.

**Featured characters**: Misaki, Akihiko and Shinobu.

**Theme number:** 53

**Related Chapters: **Annoyance (theme 69)/Foreign (theme 27)/Flowers (Theme 31).  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** Since we already introduced Shinobu and Misaki to each other and the blond was having a bit of a hard time, we thought that, now that Nowaki was already introduced to him, we could add another character to this arc and it turned out to be the Romantica couple all-together. Yeah this might not be the best scenario but it ended well enough, for now at least. And also sorry for the characterization if it was a bit off, we tried to keep the characters as much IC as we could.

…

_**Keeping a secret**_

Misaki knew Usagi-san was quite unpredictable, it was one of the most characteristic features the author had and the economics undergraduate had learned that a while ago; so, the fact the man had cancelled a meeting he had at Marukawa that afternoon and would be staying home with him instead, shouldn't be surprising, yet, it was and Misaki seriously was not prepared for it.

"Why did you cancel it, Usagi san?" Misaki asked the man who was sitting on the couch trying to find something interesting to watch on the T.V. "Aikawa-san said endless times it was absolutely necessary for you to be there."

"It was Aikawa precisely who told me she wasn't feeling well, so I told her we could change it for tomorrow when she feels better." The silver-haired male replied calmly while reaching for a cigarette.

"But… But…" The younger man tried to find something in his mind to say to make his landlord leave the apartment; he had to stay alone otherwise problems were likely to come.

"But what, Misaki?" Akihiko turned to his lover with a raised eyebrow asking for a full sentence, he lit up the nicotine stick not moving his eyes away from his lodger.

Misaki looked everywhere but back at the violet eyes staring at him. What was he going to say? 'Well, I invited my newest male friend to come so I could give him cooking lessons because he's been feeling upset over his boyfriend working all day with another man without giving him even a call and I wanted to cheer him up by teaching him a few recipes for when they can eat together again and show his lover he was also doing something while they were apart?' Yeah right, that would work; Usagi-san was very protective of his things as is and he was also over-reactive when it came to gay men around Misaki, there was more than enough proof of that. And even if Misaki were to tell him Shinobu was not gay the older man was likely to find out the truth eventually, some way or another he always figured out which of the men the young Takahashi knew were of that orientation before the brunette himself and that was a bit freaky.

"Well, I…" He should have told Shinobu that the classes would be given in the blonde's apartment, he should have guessed something would go wrong if he attempted to bring another man into Usami Akihiko's residence without the man's consent, and now he had to find a way to make the other male leave –which was as likely as making him meet a deadline without Misaki and Aikawa-san on his heels reminding him about it- "I had planned to deep-clean the whole apartment and, with you here, I won't be able to finish today!"

"You can do that tomorrow then, we should take advantage of today; with my work and your studies we haven't had much alone time together lately, wouldn't you agree?" Misaki sweat-dropped as the man patted the seat next to himself on the couch asking Misaki to join him.

"'Alone time together', that's not right." The M University student mumbled to himself before shaking his head to try to think on another way of making his boyfriend leave "Etto… Then why don't you go buy some take-out? We could have dinner when you get back with whatever you feel like eating."

"I could eat something right about now without going out." Misaki couldn't help but blush at the smirk the novelist sent his way.

"Don't say stuff like that! Do you have any idea of how embarrassing that is?" Usami's face changed, in less than a second, to an innocent expression.

"What do you mean?"

"'What do you mean?' He says." Misaki mumbled annoyed, he wasn't buying that act for a second "As if you didn't know!"

"I really don't." Akihiko assured before motioning to the fridge with a nod while letting out a puff of smoke "There's plenty of ingredients in the fridge and I heard you saying last night it was good you were going to use them today or they would start to root."

"…You heard that?" The green-eyed youth rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh "I… Yeah true but… I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"You also said 'I bet cooking tomorrow will be fun'." Misaki didn't like the tone his lover was using with him; he was starting to sound suspicious and that was never a good sign, besides he needed to stop talking to himself… out loud at least.

"Yeah I said that but… but… but that was last night, I suddenly don't want to do it anymore; you know how that is." It was official: Misaki sucked at lying.

"You like cooking Misaki, or is it you're feeling unwell and don't want to tell me?" Usami rose from the couch leaving his cigarette resting against the panda ashtray and walked over to the shorter male reaching out his hand to feel the brunette's forehead, Misaki blushed and stepped away.

"Baka! Of course not, I'm just fine, Usagi-san." The younger of the two said with a frown. He was getting desperate with this and Shinobu would be arriving any minute which was not good news for the brunette at the moment; he had to make the other man leave and-wait! Maybe he didn't have to make his landlord leave but rather he could try to leave himself! He could escape, wait for the blond to get to the building and tell him something came up and that they'd have to change their lessons for another day; he was sure Shinobu would understand, the boy was nice enough when one gets through his ever-present frown "But, actually, you know what? I was planning on getting a couple more ingredients I have missing so I will have to leave for a few."

"I will go with you, I still think you're acting odd." The novelist said walking back to the couch in order to turn off the television and stub out his cigarette. The M University student was starting to panic; there was no way that was going to help him, why couldn't Usagi-san understand he wanted to be left alone for a few minutes? Misaki ran towards the door and put on his shoes, he could attempt to escape while the author was out of reach.

"No! No, really; it'll only take a few minutes!" Misaki opened the apartment's door while taking his coat off the rack "I'll be right ba-aaaahhhhhaaaa!"

"It's rude to shout to someone else's face."

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked shocked forgetting all about taking off right away for the moment "You can't walk into the building without the code or having someone else letting you in!"

"An old lady was trying to get in when I got here but was having trouble with her shopping bags so I helped her carry them to her apartment and then just took the elevator to this floor." Shinobu explained with a shrug walking through the doorframe before raising an eyebrow upon noticing Misaki with coat in hand "Were you going somewhere?"

"I…"

"Misaki, who is this?" Misaki jumped with a yelp turning around to face the owner of the deep voice who was regarding their visitor with an inquiring stare, Shinobu looked back with his usual frown in face.

"Excuse me for intruding, my name is Takatsuki Shinobu." Shinobu said with a small bow before looking back at the silver-haired male for a couple of seconds, he then turned to the brunette who was looking nervously back and forth from his friend to his lover "So you weren't lying, you really _are_ dating Usami Akihiko."

"That's not-!"

"Why would you think he was lying?" The novelist asked curiously not minding to let his boyfriend continue whatever he had attempted to say and not bothering to hide the truth of his and Misaki's relationship from the youth before him "Or is it that you were hoping he was lying?"

"Nothing special, it's just a bit hard to believe someone as average as Misaki would be dating such a famous person." There was a 'Hey!' from somewhere next to the blond but it was completely ignored "Besides, you are also known as a very wanted bachelor, although the red sports car I saw Misaki climb in the other day made me not stay completely unbelieving of such possibility."

"And did you stop by only to corroborate that?" The oldest male present didn't know what to make of this surprise visit but he did know the kid knew how to hold his ground, by now most people would have at least avoided his gaze but this case was different and that didn't make him feel any more at ease, even less since there was already some suspicion about this Takatsuki male and his preferences "I believe you have accomplished your mission, Misaki might see you at school tomorrow if I don't make him stay home."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki's try to get into the conversation were, once again, completely blocked by the other two males.

"Actually Misaki invited me to come over to give me cooking lessons to cheer me up." Shinobu replied with a shrug "And I don't go to M University."

"You don't?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow at the revelation; maybe the kid was still in high school and would apply to enter. The grey-eyed youth shook his head.

"I'm a freshman at T University." Misaki's anxiety came to a halt when he saw Usagi-san's eyebrow rise even higher, such an expression was odd to find on the usually indifferent face.

"What's your major?"

"Law." Upon hearing the chuckle coming from the writer Misaki's eyes widened, that was a new kind of behavior with strangers such as Shinobu. The after mentioned blonde's frown deepened just a bit "Something funny about that?"

"I also took Law as my major in T University." The youngest Usami heir admitted; most people knew that but, then again, maybe their visitor was just not a fan of his, however, there was a spark of interest now in the stormy eyes which had managed to look back at his every time "I was best in class since my first year."

"Well, it's not as if it's hard to be top of the class with the kind of teachers one has there." The young Takatsuki said nonchalantly to which Misaki turned to stare at him as if he had grown another head; the brunette had seen the assignments Shinobu's professors gave their students and he was sure his face had gone ghost-white the first time he read them but the blond was always saying how he thought the University would prove to actually be a challenge unlike high school and turned out to be another simple step in his life. To this day, Misaki still couldn't believe the mellow attitude the blond had towards college "I even managed to get the so-called hardest professors, they have been a real disappointment."

"Tell me, does Nanami-sensei still teach Sociology?" Shinobu rolled his eyes at the question, snorting lightly.

"Of course he does, I think he should have retired years ago quite honestly." Another chuckle came from the silver-haired man's lips, he nodded in agreement.

"Yes I would have thought he had retired by now but he always said teaching Sociology to new generations was his passion and would do it until he died, he seems to be keeping his vows." Usami walked around the blond to close the door, ignoring the priceless shocked expression his young lover was wearing "Misaki, don't just stand there, you're being rude; he's our guest after all."

"He's our what?" Shinobu nodded his head as thanks to the older male, changing his footwear as Akihiko walked back next to him. Misaki's head was a confused mess; wasn't Usagi-san an overprotective man who didn't open up to many? How was it possible he was reacting so easily towards Shinobu? Not that the green-eyed student wasn't thankful but how?

"So, did you mention cooking lessons to cheer you up?" The licensed lawyer asked to his junior, he received a nod as his answer, he walked further into the apartment towards the dining table, the blond following not far behind leaving a still stunned Misaki by the door trying to hang his coat back on the rack without seeing what he was doing "What is it that is troubling you?"

"My stupid boyfriend is annoying me by making remarks about the time he spends with his co-worker." Usami stopped halfway through pulling a chair out to sit on, his gaze returned to the younger male across him who crossed his arms over his chest with a huff after taking a seat.

"Boyfriend you say?" Akihiko's suspicions about this boy's sexuality were finally proven right. The youngest person in the flat nodded without shame and the questioner finally took a seat reaching into his pocket for a new cigarette, it was then he heard Misaki reacting at last as hurried footsteps were approaching the table.

"Usagi-san, listen!" The economics undergraduate yelled resting his hands on the table "Shinobu here is currently dating another man and they have kind of a hard moment because… well they just have an odd relationship in general."

"And yours is completely normal." Misaki blushed at the sarcastic remark his friend made but he kept on speaking anyway, with the lit cigarette already between his thin lips Usami was more than attentive at his lover's words.

"So I proposed to him they could possibly get back to a good reencounter once his… boyfriend finished his current research and they could spend time together again." Misaki still felt weird calling Professor Miyagi Shinobu's boyfriend, even more so after taking a closer look at the man upon learning of the ongoing relationship, yeah the man was too old compared to the blond… but who was he to talk about ages? "I just wanted to help him out."

"And why did you hide this meeting from me?" The author took the cigarette between his fingers and blew the smoke out softly in order of not letting it out neither towards the guest nor his lover, he sounded offended and now Misaki knew he was not faking the tone "If you had explained it to me I would have allowed you to give him the classes here without a problem."

"You know I don't like to keep secrets from you." Misaki started not daring to meet his lover's gaze until he was done with what he had to say "But you aren't the most cordial person in the world and even less around friends like Shinobu so I thought it would be for the better if you didn't know about it."

"Cautious type?" Shinobu asked earning the attention from the conversing males, he continued before either of them could answer "I understand perfectly, I don't like it much when Miyagi keeps secrets from me either, even more so if they have to do with him meeting another person; sounds suspicious."

"Shinobu!" Misaki exclaimed, he didn't understand how he could be more on Usagi-san's side than his… Wait, maybe he could, he had felt that way before as well as much as he hated to admit it.

"I mean it Misaki, secrets are bad for a relationship and they are eventually revealed anyway." Shinobu said confidently, Misaki blinked at the words knowing the stormy-eyed student was right. The clearing of a throat brought their gazes to the tallest male among them.

"Thank you for the support Takatsuki-kun." Akihiko said honestly letting out a puff of smoke before resting his elbows on the table, one hand held the addictive burning substance up while the other served as support for his chin, there was a glint in his eyes that Misaki thought he recognized but couldn't pinpoint from what situations exactly "Now, I heard 'Miyagi', is that your lover's name?"

"Yeah his family name." Shinobu answered with a nod, if Misaki was already aware of such relationship then why not admitting it to the brunette's lover? He wasn't a stranger like Kusama-san from the flower shop, if anything they had sort of similar situations so this time there was no danger on saying who his partner really was "Maybe you have heard of him, he's a professor in M University."

"Is he?" The novelist's voice had a curious edge to it as he asked that "It wouldn't happen to be Miyagi Yoh from the Literature department would it?"

"That's him precisely." The glint in the thistle eyes was more noticeable for the M University student and made Misaki felt quite uneasy "Do you know him?"

"I've seen him a couple of times, I wouldn't imagine him to be the kind of guy who would go for someone as young as you though." There wasn't any ill intention in that comment but it did make Shinobu's frown just a little deeper than it was before the rabbit's words "I also know that he was married."

"To my sister, yes." Misaki already knew that story but that fact was another one of Shinobu's life that still gave the brunette a shock whenever he was reminded of it "But he's with me now."

"So I see." Another drag and ready for another inquiry "And then you mentioned something about a co-worker?"

"Yeah that Kamijou guy." The blond huffed again with his arms still crossed, he looked spoiled like that but kind of cute despite the age "I bet you've heard of that demon since he's Misaki's teacher."

"Of course I have." Akihiko assured smirking slightly "So you mind their relationship because they are spending a lot of time together?"

"Yes, they are working on some research to be presented next week and I haven't had the chance to see Miyagi lately and when we do talk he says stuff about him and Kamijou that just annoys me." Shinobu admitted sounding upset about his partner "I mean, I know it's nothing serious but he has no right to do that to me… It's been far too much revenge already."

"So those two, maybe I could actually make use of it." It was mumbled but Misaki had been living with the man long enough to have his ears trained for such voice level, he turned to his lover with what he hoped was a threatening glare.

"Usagi-san, what are you thinking about?" The rabbit immediately looked up at his lover with what looked like an innocent smile to any outsider although it was the exact opposite for the experimented brunette, that day alone he had seen it two times already, counting this one.

"Nothing really." The author said standing from his place at the table and walking towards the stairs "I have a due date nearing, I bet Aikawa will be reminding me of that tomorrow in the meeting so I will get started on my new novel now; I'll leave you guys alone to start on those cooking lessons but no funny business."

"Wait! Usagi-san!" Misaki called after him ignoring that last comment, when the author just kept climbing the stairs without looking back the economics student ran to them trying to make the author acknowledge him "What are you going to write about? Usagi-san!"

"Don't be rude to our guest Misaki." Were Akihiko's last words before he closed the door of his study after him leaving his boyfriend staring at it with a rather worried expression.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Misaki whispered to himself with a sigh; he knew if the novelist didn't want to talk about his new work then he wouldn't but he was sure he was going to find out eventually, as Shinobu said, secrets are discovered sooner or later.

"Misaki." Speak of the devil "Are we going to get started on those lessons or not?"

"… Yeah sure, we better start." Misaki conceded, better worry for the present "I'll teach you how to cook something so delicious Professor Miyagi will finish the whole dish in less than a minute!"

"Why didn't you want me to meet your lover, Misaki?" The blond asked, startling his fellow undergraduate for a second with the topic change "I think we actually have a few things in common."

"Don't tell me that please." The young Takahashi said with a shake of his head "Let's focus on the cooking for now."

"Very well then." Shinobu replied moving from the chair to follow Misaki into the kitchen "If Miyagi thinks he's the only one doing something productive with another man he's got another thing coming."

Somewhere else in the city a couple of Literature professionals were wondering if their sneezing had really anything to do with their open window.


	8. No 52: Deep in Thought

**Fanfiction title:** 100 Theme Challenge.

**Fanfiction summary:** 100 theme challenge, featuring the characters from the three couples and some guest chars.

**Chapter** **Rating:** K+  
><strong>Chapter title:<strong> Deep in Thought

**Chapter Genre: **General/Humor.  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Akihiko has the greatest chance to get a new hit regarding his BL novels and he's not about to waste it.

**Featured characters**: Akihiko, Miyagi, and Hiroki.

**Theme number:** 52

**Related Chapters: **Themes 1, 69, 27, 31 and 53  
><strong>Authoress:<strong> LucarioRose24

**Co-authored by**: BlackArcticFox  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Junjou Romantica or any character used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** We know there are many people who have written about Akihiko developing a BL novel based off the Terrorist couple, we thought we might give it a chance too but doing it our way; adding it to our story-line –that actually started without us planning it- and this is what came from it. Writing from Akihiko's POV was pretty hard to do, even in the manga it doesn't really have its share, Shinobu has had more perspective moments that Akihiko ever had so it's pretty much our idea of how his mind might work in a situation apparently natural to him like this one. Hope he's kept enough IC for you guys.

…

_**Deep in thought**_

"I hope Hiroki really isn't in there." Usami Akihiko said to himself walking down the relatively calm hallways of M University; it wasn't even noon yet and most students were in class leaving the campus in a quiet environment. The few people he did find in the building would only stare for a moment and then turn away without talking to him; some of the looks were the classic ones from people who admired him, most were simply curious gazes. The novelist, however, paid no attention to them always keeping his goal in mind. Besides, he was quite used to it by now anyway; he'd been to the university too many times not to be.

His mind was currently preoccupied with something more important. He had a mission in this place and he hoped to use this chance to fulfill it, if his old friend happened to be true to his words spoken through the phone then Akihiko would have the perfect opportunity for this. He just hoped the risk would be worth it in the end.

After a few more steps the silver-haired male reached his objective: The shared office belonging to a certain pair of literature teachers. Letting out a breath, Akihiko knocked the door, almost immediately after he heard a voice that granted him permission to enter.

"Good morning, sorry for intruding." The writer said opening the door, his violet eyes quickly swept over the place confirming there was only one person within the overgrown forest –which was noticeably bushier than he recalled; there was no way he could smoke in there for a while at least-, he found some amusement in the open paths along the rows of literature material; it showed the paths the users of the office had to taken to move all over the place.

"Ah, sensei." Miyagi Yoh greeted moving away from his desk in order to receive his visitor properly, using a very much marked path that led from his desk directly to the door, "Kamijou told me you would stop by around lunch. How are you today?"

"I'm just fine Professor, thanks for asking." Akihiko answered stepping into the office once he closed the door after him, being careful about the seemingly organized piles around him; his experiences at his best friend's home when Hiroki happens to be in some kind of reading frenzy and his personal research situations in his own house trained him well enough to find this task rather easy, he could bet any inexperienced person would trip over their own feet after walking two steps into the room out of nervousness of not stepping on any book "How about you?"

"Busy, as you can see." Miyagi chuckled taking a look around the room himself before turning back to his fellow literate "Were you able to bring the book we need?"

"Of course, give me a moment." The younger male walked towards the couch using the path designated for it, resting his briefcase on it rather than on the coffee table –being that the latter had piles of books and printed documents all over it- and opened it retrieving a small hard-cover book from within it. He handed it to the professor before inquiring "Where is Hiroki?"

"You just missed him; it was his turn to buy lunch." Miyagi answered taking the book that was being offered to him over a few of the smaller piles on the floor "Thank you, sorry for asking you to come here only to deliver this."

"It was no problem at all." Usami assured locking his briefcase "It's actually Hiroki's book so I'm just giving it back."

"Yeah maybe, but still." The blue-eyed teacher opened the book and started to give it a quick look over, Akihiko took the chance to overstay his welcome and opted for taking a seat next to his briefcase, trying not to knock over any pile of papers around the couch; it was obvious the loveseat had been a main working place along with the desks, and he could also bet there had been desk-to-couch conversations taking into consideration the fact none of the piles on the space from one piece of furniture to the other were high enough to block the view from either spot to the other.

"There is really no need to worry, besides, I also needed to get out of my flat for a while." The author commented with a nonchalant tone but keeping his eyes on the college professor the whole time making sure to catch any kind of reaction to the comment, if there was any, but Miyagi kept his eyes on the book even when he kept on with the conversation.

"Oh? How come?" The younger male felt like smirking; the observations he had made in his previous visits were true: During times when the Matsuo Bashou fan would be busy and doing his work without Hiroki's help –don't blame Usami Akihiko for still seeking his friend's opinion on his works even during office hours- he had noticed the dark-haired man was very similar to Hiroki in some treats. Losing conscious connection with the world around them when busy was the one he needed to make use of at the moment, but he had to make sure his companion was way too lost before taking the conversation to where he wanted it to be.

"There was a small accident in the kitchen last night and the whole place smells like burnt meat." During the reply, Miyagi had finally picked a page to read; he was still standing on the same spot behind the couch he'd taken upon receiving the book and hadn't made a move to change his position.

"Aw man, I hope it was nothing serious." The silver-haired male wondered what kind of reaction his host would have shown had he known the one who caused the incident was actually a certain blond grey-eyed youth, but he couldn't risk anything now that he had the professor right where he wanted him and saw his chance to move onto the topic he had been aiming for. Usami knew his way of thinking at that moment might be a little selfish but he really wasn't as fond of using people as Misaki and Hiroki thought him to be; there simply was nothing better for inspiration than real stories and Aikawa had been asking him for new material for his BL novels so there was no better chance than this. Besides, he had to get the information from somewhere and if Misaki wasn't going to share it nor did the brunette allow the author close enough to his new friend to ask the needed questions, the best way to get first-hand information was directly from the source. Asking Miyagi would also give him a different view on the case than what he'd seen from the professor's partner so far.

"It was quickly solved." The writer assured. It was half-true; to him it was quickly solved, then again, Misaki had complained on how much trouble it was to clean everything up even with the culprit's help… Anyway, moving on "Say Professor, do you think you could help me?"

"Certainly." Yoh answered, still too much into his research by the looks of it "What do you need, sensei?"

"I have the basic idea for my next novel but I need a bit of help with the development." The visitor explained, the older male made a humming sound as he walked back to his desk chair.

"What is your idea then?" Miyagi asked as he sat down, his eyes never leaving the book.

"The basic plot is about a girl who falls in love with her older sister's husband." Akihiko said cautiously in order to not alert the professor and miss this unique chance "The man divorces the sister and falls for the main female character."

"Interesting, writing about a love triangle within the family." The blue-eyed professional commented lightly. Although those words were somewhat specific, the author guessed they had come out without the speaker being aware of what he had said, Hiroki tended to give full lectures even distracted after all so this was nothing too surprising.

"Now, the thing is, how do I make this happen in a believable progress?" The young celebrity continued, feeling he was still on safe ground "How do they fall in love? The guy is a few years older even for he is the same age as the woman he originally married, so why did he leave her? And what happened with the main female character to make those feelings grow?"

"Well, if the marriage never really worked in the first place then there wouldn't be many feelings to let go of." Miyagi said turning the page, not missing track of his reading at any moment. His guest raised an eyebrow at the response.

"Is that a suggestion to the marriage not being out of love?" The college teacher shrugged a shoulder easily.

"It's your story so you can make them being in love when they tied the knot, but you should know, reality these days is that there are many rushed marriages out there." It was an interesting answer, Usami had to admit "Dunno, happens in cases like, say, if your male character is working for this woman's father."

"… But if my character is, indeed, working for his father-in-law, wouldn't the divorce affect him professionally?" The violet-eyed writer now knew why he thought Misaki's friend's surname sounded so familiar; Hiroki had talked about the dean before in some of their meetings.

"Not if this man's daughter cheated on his best employee." … Ok that was something the novelist was not expecting.

"Ok well, that _is_ a way to make the separation work." The slightly shorter male granted, the other person in the room turned around on his chair and started typing on his laptop. The usual visitor decided to keep up the interrogatory while the professor was still distracted "How about my main female character then, how should she make the appearance in his life?"

"Is she a spoiled brat who believes in fate?"

"… Yes, the outline of the character is about those lines." The silver-haired male supposed that was the best he could answer; if he had learned anything from his experiences with a certain literature-loving brunette was that he had to follow the line of thought his source was on, otherwise they might start regaining sense about their surroundings.

"Then, I think the best you can do is have her stalk the poor man claiming her love for him and telling him he should take responsibility for her feelings." Akihiko stared at the back of the professor's head as if expecting a bird to pop out of it. He blinked twice and got his thoughts back on track.

"Take responsibility?"

"Yeah, because, apparently, if someone falls in love with someone else then that someone else has to do something about said feelings despite the fact the latter did nothing to make the former one fall for them." Miyagi said in one breath without slowing his typing pace or moving his eyes from the screen in front of him. The writer found this to be quite curious; sure, the law undergraduate did seem a bit spoiled and quite perseverant but he didn't think the youth could be that bad.

"But if my character is that irritating, how will this guy fall for her?" So far the story didn't quite connect enough but the relationship still existed so there had to be a logic point somewhere there.

"Strangely enough, it just happens." Yoh answered with an even voice "I can't really help you explain that since I'm no expert in romance but, if they had to spend time together under the same roof for a while and the nagging is constant then your character will suddenly realize he fell in love again and won't just, say, let this person get on a plane to get away from him."

"Come again?" That last part was way too good for Akihiko to let it pass "A plane?"

"Yes, it could happen that she tries to escape from the apparently impossible relationship by getting on a plane." Miyagi commented absentmindedly while turning back to the book he had asked for "I think it's funny how people realize the importance of something or someone when they're threatened to be taken away."

"I will agree with that." Akihiko conceded with a nod, he himself had felt that way too many times to count. Even before Misaki came into his life, but he wasn't about to admit that out loud to anyone but himself. Suddenly, he realized something his fellow literature lover had said "Wait, what did you mean by 'falling in love again'? I thought your idea was that my character had never really been in love with his wife."

"Well, he did care for her at least, right?" The questioned person answered with yet another shrug "But maybe he had been in love once before his marriage; a huge crush on his high school teacher for example, maybe such feelings were never returned by said literature professor and maybe said woman passed away due to sickness leaving the man with a secluded heart until this spoiled brat came along and opened the lock again but with a totally different key."

"That's… surprising and sort of a touching detail." Usami was this close to say he was sorry for the loss but it would have broken the spell so he kept it for himself instead taking out a notepad from his briefcase as silently as he could, as to not disrupt the environment; he would definitely use the lock-key quote in his novel. As he scribbled it down he kept up the conversation's rhythm "So, maybe the belief in fate was not that out of place."

"Actually, the 'fate' part could be very well placed in a different standing." Miyagi corrected typing away once again, the raven-haired man was almost as fast as Akihiko himself on the keyboard, the author noted, he had to make sure to finish this research before the professor was done with whatever it was he had found useful in his subordinate's book.

"What do you mean?"

"For example, if this girl had casually seen him plenty of times before somewhere, like in the local library or something, and had observed him secretly without the man ever noticing her." The college teacher proposed plainly "I don't know, maybe this guy had never met his fiancée's sibling before so it could happen your main female character is saved from a group of bullies by this guy, who was only walking by at the right time, and then they both realize they're running late for a meeting which, coincidentally leads them to the very same hotel and party salon only to realize they're soon-to-be-in-laws."

"What a way to crush someone's dreams." The novelist commented divided between the amusement and the irony the story described, he also felt some empathy for the hard moment the kid must have faced back then; reminded him of hard moments of his own dealing with the heart.

"Yeah, too hard isn't it?" Miyagi said with a sigh but apparently still deep in thought with his work "Those feelings had never been said out loud though so this girl, then, would decide that the best for her and her sister's marriage would be to go far away in order to get over this guy. And just when she thinks she'll do it she hears about the divorce only three years later so she comes back and starts attacking the guy, like a terrorist, and the poor ex-brother-in-law can't do a thing about the harassment because he doesn't know how to deal with it."

If Akihiko was doing his math correctly -according to the T University student's age- then that meant his lover's friend had left for Australia –or so had said the brunette- right before entering high school; the kid was way too young and yet his first heartbreak had to be like this. He had to give credit to the younger male for his determination in the case, plenty of credit.

"So my female character would hope to get rid of these feelings by flying away only for them to come back full-force once she hears of the divorce, sounds like an idea." If he wrote this correctly there would be a new hit coming to Akikawa Yayoi's list "And so, the one thing my male character would be dealing with when the girl comes back to seek him are the memories of his diseased professor he hasn't been able to get over?"

"Formally, I think so." The dark-haired man said with a nod "Then again…"

"Do you have another idea, Professor?" Akihiko asked almost uncertainly, the sound of the keys being hit one after the other almost drowned those last words, it was likely the professor's subconscious had been trying to keep that away but the older adult was too lost in his world to actually stop the words from coming out.

"Well, maybe it could be that his diseased professor was kind of a special person; she had quite a temper and was very much passionate about her field of expertise, literature in this case." A light, thin eyebrow shot up; those adjectives were describing perfectly a certain someone both conversing people knew well "And so, maybe more than just memories, there could be someone else he was dealing with that made everything somewhat palpable."

"That could give the story a twist." If the person the Professor was referring to was the person he was thinking it was then that could also give him a way to join this new work to his other Junai Novels, he did have a bit of a background to this thanks to Hiroki but now he could take that passage from Egoist and make the division from there to his new novel "How should that be brought up?"

"It could be that a person he recently hired-"

"Professor, I'm back." _'… Great timing, Hiroki' _The novelist let out a silent sigh as he saw the person he had been interrogating turn away from his laptop to look at the newcomer; those dark blue eyes that had turned distant when they had first started scanning the book their owner had asked for were now focused again and very much alive. The part of the novel that included background material would have to be properly filled later.

"Welcome back, Kamijou!" Miyagi exclaimed happily "Look, Usami-sensei brought the book we needed."

"So I see." Hiroki commented as he saw his office-mate raising the book for him to see. His brown eyes turned to the single person on the couch "Not to sound rude but why are you still here?"

"My flat smells like burnt meat and I thought this could be a good moment to ask Professor Miyagi for help for my new novel." The writer explained with a shrug, he knew Hiroki could tell, most of the time, when he was lying or had hidden intentions so he had to act normal and not as if he had just received information for a new BL novel the shorter male would have to read before it was handed to the editing house.

"Why does your apartment- Nevermind, I don't want to know." The brunette decided shaking his head. Hiroki closed the office door after him and walked over to his superior to hand him the bag of food he was carrying "If you needed help with your new novel, why didn't you wait for me instead of asking the Professor?"

"You always help me out so much by giving me invaluable ideas so I thought I'd give you a break for a change, old man." The addressed male said with a small smile. Hiroki frowned at the response but he couldn't help blushing lightly.

"That's true, Kamijou; you're always helping your friend out so now it was my turn to do so." Miyagi agreed smiling widely "It was a one-time thing, don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, he can do whatever he wants with his novels!" The petite literate snapped, his blush just a tad darker than before; he turned back to his childhood friend trying to hide the color adorning his face from his co-worker hoping to avoid his nagging on the topic later "What is the novel about anyway?"

"It was some kind of love story." Yoh answered before the author could speak up, he then brought a hand to the nape of his neck rubbing it sheepishly "Actually I feel like I know exactly what I told you but I don't quite remember the plot I helped you develop, sensei; I guess I was too distracted, please forgive me if I said anything stupid."

"Worry not, professor; your ideas were just perfect." Akihiko assured the older man, it wasn't as if he was lying "You'll hear of it soon enough, I'm sure Hiroki will make the final project get to you."

"He better, otherwise, he's fired." Fiery russet eyes narrowed dangerously at the tallest person present who simply pretended not to feel the penetrating gaze.

"I'm sure you'll be the first one to receive a copy then." Usami commented, amused at the picture both literature professors were, unintentionally, sharing with him. He then took his phone out from his pocket and looked at the time "I must leave now, I have to run some errands still and I have a meeting at Marukawa later."

"Yeah, we also have to continue this research." Hiroki said making his way to the door to let the guest out properly "Thanks for bringing the book, Akihiko."

"It is your book, Hiroki, I'm just giving it back." The pure-white man repeated his earlier words as he neared the door, notepad back in the briefcase and the male looking ever-so-calm.

"I know but still, I could have gone pick it up myself from your place." Hiroki retorted before motioning to the desks "Do you want to eat something before leaving?"

"Thank you for the offer but I'm not hungry." While it was true the author had to leave, since he wanted to start typing his new material before he forgot any of the information he had just gotten, he also knew the shorter male would give up half of his food to feed him if he accepted to stay for lunch and he didn't want to be the cause for his best friend not eating properly; even less in busy times like these when he wasn't sure if the young Kamijou ate every required meal per day. Besides, he really was not hungry "I'll let you know when I finish the manuscript so you can take a look at it."

"It better be a good one." Hiroki warned opening the door for his friend to step out of the office.

"It'll be one of a kind." Usami looked over Hiroki's shoulder at his most recent information source who was looking back at him waiting for the farewell "Thank you for everything professor, I hope you finish this work soon."

"Thank you for the wishes, hope to see you soon!" Miyagi waited for the door to be closed again before moving his eyes to his subordinate "Oi, Kamijou."

"What is it?" The brunette asked after taking a seat at his desk where his take-out boxes had been neatly placed by the older professional.

"Have you ever felt some kind of dread after a conversation with Usami-sensei?" Hiroki looked at him with a curious expression.

"Dread?" Miyagi nodded.

"Yeah as if there was something you shouldn't have done but yet you did and there will be consequences." The taller male explained "I felt a shudder run down my spine just a moment ago as well and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from any chill of air."

"Are you kidding?" Kamijou snorted with a roll of his eyes "I've felt that way more times than I dare to count."

"Really?" When he received a hummed affirmative response the questioner sighed, picking up his food, glad to still be on a vacation from cabbage dishes "Ok then."

If Kamijou assured him he had felt that way before when talking to the author then Miyagi decided the best would be to forget such feelings; maybe he was just anxious to be helping out a famous writer or something of the sort, there was no reason to worry about that shudder he had felt. He just wondered why he felt like he had made some kind of mistake.

"Itadakimasu!"

…

"Achoo!"

"Erm, are you sure you're ok, Shinobu?" The after-mentioned blond turned to look at his school friend, sniffing lightly "That's the fourth sneeze in the last ten minutes."

"I'll be fine." Shinobu assured "I will go to bed early tonight though, must be one of those one-day colds."


End file.
